Connected Kingdom (CS Version)
It is a horror/thriller/drama anime crossover series planned by Christopher Spielberg, with anime characters and references to Stephen King's stories. Stories * The Dark City (Mortal Engines w/h Assassination Classroom) (The Dark Tower) (Universal) * Her (The Frighteners w/h Strawberry Panic) (It (1990)) (Universal) * Her (Chapter One) (The Conjuring w/h RWBY) (It: Chapter One (2017)) (Warner Bros.) * Her (Chapter Two) (The Conjuring 2 w/h RWBY) (It: Chapter Two (2019)) (Warner Bros.) * The Helling (Event Horizon w/h Gate) (The Shining) (Paramount) * Ballet (Suspiria (1977) w/h Darling in the Franxx) (Carrie (1976)) (20th Century Fox) * The Season: Ballet 2 (Inferno (1980) w/h Cute Honey) (The Rage: Carrie 2) (20th Century Fox) * Ballet (Remake) (Suspiria (2018) w/h Sailor Moon) (Carrie (2013)) (Amazon) * Walk by Me (North w/h Danganronpa) (Stand by Me) (Columbia/New Line Cinema) * The Farm Redemption (Chicken Run w/h Princess Principal) (The Shawshank Redemption) (Dreamworks) * The Troubled Mile (The Invisible w/h Soul Eater) (The Green Mile) (Hollywood Pictures) * The Mist (The Fog (2005) w/h Violet Evergarden) (Columbia) * Neo Club (Green Room w/h Lost Song and Last Hope) (Apt Pupil) (A24) * Discipline (The People Under the Stairs w/h Kill La Kill and Maria the Virgin Witch) (Misery) (Universal) * Spider (Arachnophobia w/h Knight's & Magic) (Cujo) (Hollywood Pictures) * Lincoln (The Car w/h Konosuba) (Christine) (Universal) * The Dead Virus (Cabin Fever (2002) w/h Plastic Memories) (The Dead Zone) (Lionsgate) * Teen Semetary (I Know What You Did Last Summer w/h Little Witch Academia) (Pet Semetary (1989)) (Columbia) * Teen Semetary Two (I Still Know What You Did Last Summer w/h Little Witch Academia) (Pet Sematary Two) (Columbia) * Teen Sematary (Remake) (My Soul to Take w/h Love Tyrant) (Pet Sematary (2019)) (Rogue) * Spellstarter (Reign of Fire w/h In Another World in My Smartphone) (Firestarter) (Touchstone) * Maximum Overload (Tremors w/h Overlord) (Maximum Overdrive) (Universal) * The Liquid Half (Dark Water w/h K) (The Dark Half) (Touchstone) * Silver Bullet (Cursed w/h Nisekoi) (Dimension) * Summoner (Candyman w/h Magical Girl Raising Project) (Thinner) (Tristar) * Polar's Dusk (30 Days of Night w/h Konohana Kitan) (Salem's Lot) (Columbia) * Children of the Offspring (Village of the Damned w/h Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle) (Children of the Corn) (Universal) * Manhattan Shift (Mimic w/h Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (Graveyard Shift) (Miramax/Dimension) * The Museum (The Relic w/h Rail Wars!) (The Mangler) (Paramount) * The Timetravel Girl (Timeline w/h Sword Art Online) (The Running Man) (Paramount) * Phenomenon (Stigmata w/h The Quaser of Stigmata) (Mercy) (MGM) * Riding the Outback (Wolf Creek w/h Izetta: The Last Witch) (Riding the Bullet) (Dimension) * The Ghostgatherers (Th13teen Ghosts w/h Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody) (The Tommyknockers) (Warner Bros.) * Asylum of the Century (Gothika w/h The Irregular at Magic High School) (Storm of the Century) (Warner Bros.) * The Bleak (The Road w/h Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet) (The Stand) (Dimension/TWC) * Emotional Years (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button w/h Love Live) (Golden Years) (Warner Bros./Paramount) * Freakdream (Nightmares w/h The Ancient Magus' Bride, New Game, Luck & Logic and Shiyan Pin Jiating) (Creepshow) (Universal) * Freakdream 2 (Trick 'R' Treat w/h Chivalry of a Fallen Knight, The Asterisk War, Island and WorldEnd) (Creepshow 2) (Warner Bros.) * Deadful Things (Dawn of the Dead w/h School-Live!) (Needful Things) (Universal) * Sometimes They Come Back (The Craft w/h Bleach) (Columbia) * The Simulation Boy (The Thirteenth Floor w/h My Hero Academia) (The Lawnmower Man) (Columbia) * Stormy Highway (The Hurricane Heist w/h Persona 5: The Animation) (Quicksilver Highway) (Entertainment Studios) * Creepycrawlers (Bug (1975) w/h Date A Live) (Sleepwalkers) (Paramount) * Mayflower (Mirrors w/h Riddle Story of Devil) (1408) (20th Century Fox) * The Vineoliers (The Ruins w/h Akame Ga Kill) (The Langoliers) (Paramount) * Blood Red (House of Wax w/h Comic Girls) (Rose Red) (Warner Bros.) * Secret Angel (Legion w/h Aldnoah.Zero) (Secret Window) (Screen Gems) * Chito and Yuuri (Angela's Ashes w/h Girls' Last Tour) (Dolores Claiborne) (Paramount/Universal) * The Night Breaker (Priest w/h Tales of Zesteria the X) (The Night Flier) (Screen Gems) * Alchemist's Sight (Something Wicked This Way Comes w/h Fullmetal Alchemist) (Cat's Eye) (Walt Disney Pictures) * Remnants in Time (The Fountain w/h Anohana: The Flower We Lay Behind) (Hearts in Atlantis) (Warner Bros.) * Schoolcatcher (The Faculty w/h Fate/Apocrypha) (Dreamcatcher) (Dimension) * Reservation's Assault (Wind River w/h Phantom in the Twilight) (Dolan's Cadillac) (TWC) * Prey of Predators (Open Water w/h Squid Girl) (Bag of Bones) (Lionsgate) * Big Hitchhiker (The Hitcher (2007) w/h Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) (Big Driver) (Rogue) * Form (Bite w/h High School DxD Hero) (Cell) (Black Fawn/United Front) * 2016 (Raw w/h Re:Zero) (1922) (Wild Bunch/Focus World) * Felicia's Fallout (Melancholia w/h The Master of Ragnarok & Blesser of Einharjar) (Gerald's Game) (Zentropa) * 12.92 (The Jacket w/h Spiritual Spinoff Extras * The Midnight Zone: The Anthology (Picture Mommy Dead, The Goonies, The Haunted Mansion and Phase IV w/h RWBY (PMD and PIV), Kill La Kill and Maria the Virgin Witch (TG), and Little Witch Academia (THM)) Nostalgia Critic Spinoff Shorts * Nostalgia Critic's Thriller (Return of the Living Dead (1985) w/h Nostalgia Critic, Various YouTubers and Boarding School Juliet) (Orion) (Short to Lincoln and The Compass with a Quest in the North) * Nostalgia Critic's Ghosts (The Haunting (1999) w/h Nostalgia Critic, Various YouTubers and That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime) (Dreamworks) (Short to Summoner) Apocalypse Trilogy (Christopher Spielberg's Connected Kingdom Version) * The Creature (The Fly w/h Fate/stay night and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya) (The Thing) (20th Century Fox) * Princess of Darkness (The Green Slime w/h Attack on Titan) (Prince of Darkness) * In the Inside of Insanity (Darkness Falls w/h Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs) (In the Mouth of Madness) (Columbia) Others *Escape From America (Zombieland w/h Himouto! Umaru-chan) *Escape From The State (Zombieland 2 w/h Himouto! Umaru-chan) *Little Antics in Big Planet (Around the World in 80 Days w/h Ouran High School Host Club) (Walt Disney Pictures) *They Live (The Watch w/h Infinite Stratos) (Columbia) *The Creature (Reboot) (The Fly (1958) w/h Tsukihime) *The Compass with a Quest in the North (The Golden Compass w/h The Dragon Prince) (New Line Cinema) Trivia * The Dark City connects all the stories together in the same universe, through different time periods and different settings, with short snippets in a vision-like way in one part of the story to reference all the other 50+ installments together. * Christopher Spielberg appears as cameos in almost all of the stories. * Walk by Me, The Farm Redemption, The Troubled Mile and Chito and Yuuri are the lightest entries of the series. *